


bright

by Dain



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e09 Old Friends Not Forgotten, Friendship, Gen, Irony, Optimism, the Rex+Ahsoka besties energy in this episode was GOOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Rex laughs as she jumps, his heart lighter than it's been in years.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	bright

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching The Clone Wars about a month ago and I just got caught up today. Holy shit, you guys, I am in _physical agony_ and I don't know if I'm going to survive the next three episodes.

"Sorry," Rex says, half-shouting to be heard over the sounds of the battle, "I didn't think to bring you a jetpack."

"Don't need one," Ahsoka says, her grin bright on her face. "Race you to the surface!"

Rex laughs as she jumps, his heart lighter than it's been in years. It's good to have her back, good to see her smile again. A little spark of optimism had flared in him when he'd first heard she was coming back, and it's been burning steadily ever since.

The end of the war is coming soon, he knows.

He can feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me on [Tumblr](https://moonbittern.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
